User blog:Ickimori/Daemons with high base stats and skills (5 stars only)
Decided to make this on a whim since I was wondering the highest base stats and skills of 5 star daemons so far. Please note that this list only lists down the skill of the card, and does not include any passives the card possesses. (Last edit: 27/12/16) 'Base stats by type' 'Divina' Highest base ATK: Himiko (Max base: 11000; MLB: 13126) Highest base HP: Susanoo (Max base: 9300; MLB: 11097) 'Anima' Highest base ATK: Guillotine and Philosopher's Stone (Max base: 11800; MLB: 14081) Highest base HP: Shishiou (Max base: 9500; MLB: 11316) 'Phantasma' Highest base ATK: Titania [New Year] (Max base: 11800; MLB: 14081) Highest base HP: Nue (Max base: 9800; MLB: 11694) 'Base stats overall' Highest base ATK: Anima and Phantasma : Guillotine, Philosopher's Stone and Titania [New Year] (Max base: 11800; MLB: 14081) Highest base HP: Phantasma : Nue (Max base: 9800; MLB: 11694) 'Skill damage' 'Highest DMG to further enemies' Quetzalcoatl (Max base: 2087 DMG; MLB: ??? DMG) 'Highest DMG to all enemies' Uesugi Kenshin and Mjölnir (Max base: 1951 DMG; MLB: 2331 DMG) 'Highest DMG to 3 enemies' *Melee priority :: Excalibur (Max base: 2496 DMG; MLB: 2976 DMG) *Ranged priority :: Antikythera (Max base: 2575 DMG; MLB: 3075 DMG) *Highest ATK enemy :: Kaguya (Max base: 2585 DMG; MLB: 3085 DMG) 'Highest DMG to 2 enemies' *Melee priority :: Angra Mainyu (Max base: 2803 DMG; MLB: 3343 DMG) *Ranged priority :: Beelzebub (Max base: 3120 DMG; MLB: 3720 DMG) *Highest ATK enemy :: Mayflower (Max base: 3090 DMG; MLB: 3690 DMG) 'Highest DMG to front row' Kogitsunemaru (Max base: 2387 DMG; MLB: 2847 DMG) 'Highest DMG to surrounding enemies' Breaking Wheel (Max base: 1961 DMG; MLB: ??? DMG) 'Highest DMG to target' *Attacking target :: Balmung (Max base: 5081 DMG; MLB: 6061 DMG) *Highest ATK target :: Gabriel (Max base: 4140 DMG; MLB: 4940 DMG) *Most HP target :: Titania [New Year] (Max base: 5160 DMG; MLB: 6160 DMG) *Healer :: Knecht Ruprecht (Max base: 5576 DMG; MLB: 6656 DMG) Status effect (Allies) 'Highest HP Healing' *All allies :: New Year Game (Max base: 1872 HP; MLB: 2231 HP) *3 allies (Melee priority) :: Mikhael (Max base: 2080 HP; MLB: 2480 HP) 'Highest DMG reducing' *All allies :: Luminous Pearl (Max base: 54% less damage; MLB: 64% less damage) *3 allies (Melee priority) :: Mikhael (Max base: 43% less damage; MLB: 53% less damage) 'Highest increase of DMG' *All allies :: Freyr (Max base: 36% DMG; MLB: 43% DMG) 'Highest increase of DEF' N/A Status effect (Enemy) 'Highest DMG receiving' *All enemies :: Spider's Thread (Max base: 21% more damage; MLB: 25% more damage) *Single target :: Titanium Elf (Max base: 48% more damage; MLB: 57% more damage) 'Highest speed reducer' *All enemies :: Nurarihyon (Max base: 77% slower; MLB: 91% slower) *3 enemies (Melee priority) :: Umibozu (Max base: 30% slower; MLB: 36% slower) *Single target :: Yamata-no-Orochi (Max base: 86% slower; MLB: 100% slower) 'Highest DEF reducer' *All enemies Socrates (Max base: reduce 1020 DEF; MLB: reduce 1220 DEF) *Single target :: Outenta Mitsuyo (Max base: reduce 614 DEF; MLB: reduce 734 DEF) 'Highest ATK reducer' N/A Category:Blog posts